


Vyriga Rat-Catcher

by xenosha



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pied Piper, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Geralt is hired to catch the Rat-Catcher of Vyriga, a motley-clad musician who has enchanted and nearly taken all the children out of the village.And Geralt finds Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Vyriga Rat-Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago I found a wonderful tweet [@ermineah](https://twitter.com/ermineah/status/1218089483582758912?s=19) about Jaskier the rat-catcher from the classic legend, and I couldn't pass it by.  
> I experimented with the format as well (I've wanted to do both stained glass and silent narration for a long time), hope it turned out well x)


End file.
